1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses with snap-fitted lenses, and in particular to eyeglasses with snap-fitted lenses for easy removal and insertion of the lenses by a simple snap-fitting action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, eyeglasses comprise an eyeglass frame. Both outer sides of the eyeglass frame are pivotally connected with two symmetrical ear stems. The eyeglass frame is provided with two sub-frames. The inner edge of the rim of each sub-frame is provided with an insertion slot for allowing a lens to be inserted therein. In order to hold the lens in the insertion slot, a wall inside the insertion slot facing a wearer's face and a wall outside the insertion slot away from the wearer's face are configured as an inner retaining piece and an outer retaining piece respectively. On the other hand, the wall inside the insertion slot and the wall outside the insertion slot undesirably form an obstacle to the assembly of the lens. Thus, it is necessary to exert a large force to press the lens into the insertion slot by means of the elasticity of the lens. However, the lens is somewhat brittle, and thus pressing the lens into the insertion slot by a large force or detaching the lens from the insertion slot may cause the lens to suffer damage.